harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
21. Kapitel: Hermines Geheimnis
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 21. Kapitel: Hermines Geheimnis (im Original: Hermione's Secret) Als Harry wieder zu sich kommt, liegt er im Krankenflügel. Im nächsten Bett liegt Hermine, in einem weiter entfernten Bett erkennt er Ron. Anwesend sind auch der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge und Prof. Snape, während Madam Pomfrey ihnen riesige Brocken Schokolade verabreicht, will sie Harry und Hermine beruhigen: * Ron sei zwar bis jetzt noch nicht bei sich, werde aber wieder gesund; * Sirius Black sei gefangen und werde demnächst von einem Dementor "geküsst". Alarmiert versuchen Harry und Hermine klarzustellen, Sirius sei in Wirklichkeit unschuldig. Snape und der Zaubereiminister Fudge beurteilen es anders: Snape hat angeblich die Schüler vor dem gefährlichen Sirius Black und vor Remus Lupin gerettet. Dafür soll er vielleicht sogar mit einem Orden des Merlin geehrt werden. Snape und der Minister sind sich einig, dass Granger, Potter und Weasley wohl unter einem Verwirrungszauber stünden, mit dem Sirius Black sie von seiner Unschuld überzeugt habe. Dumbledore hat bereits mit Sirius gesprochen, als er im Krankenzimmer sofort auf einem 6-Augen-Gespräch mit Harry und Hermine besteht. Er erklärt ihnen, dass weder seine eigene Überzeugung, noch ihre Zeugenaussage Sirius' Unschuld beweisen könnte. Stattdessen gibt er ihnen einige verklausulierte Anweisungen, die sie erst allmählich ganz verstehen: * (an Hermine gewandt) sie brauchten mehr Zeit, drei Umdrehungen würden genügen; * die beiden könnten mehr als ein unschuldiges Leben retten; * Sirius sei im 7. Stock, 13. Fenster vom Westturm aus; * Keiner dürfe sie sehen, Hermine kenne ja die Gesetze ... Er verabschiedet sich mit Hinweis auf die exakte Uhrzeit und darauf, dass er gleich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer versiegeln werde. Wie Hermine Harry dann erklärt, bedeutet Dumbledores erste Anweisung, sie sollten drei Stunden in der Zeit zurückgehen. Dies ermöglicht der Zeitumkehrer, den Hermine unter ihrem Umhang versteckt hat. Dieses streng geheime magische Gerät hatte sie am Anfang des Schuljahrs von Professor McGonagall bekommen. Nur so konnte sie ihren überladenen Stundenplan schaffen: wenn sie beispielsweise gerade mit einer Unterrichtsstunde in Wahrsagen fertig war, konnte sie mithilfe des Zeitumkehrers eine Stunde zurückgehen, um die gleichzeitig stattfindende Unterrichtsstunde in Arithmantik zu besuchen. Allerdings habe sie den Zeitumkehrer nur aufgrund einer Ausnahmegenehmigung bekommen und dürfe ihn eigentlich bloß für die Schule nutzen. Was sie jetzt vorhätten, verstoße gegen die Zaubereigesetze. Während sie vergangene Stunden zum zweitenmal erlebten, dürften sie auf keinen Fall gesehen werden und müssten immer aufpassen, nur etwas in die Vergangenheit einzupassen ohne bereits Erlebtes zu verändern. Harry enträtselt, was Dumbledore ihnen aufgetragen hat: Sie sollen Seidenschnabel befreien und dafür sorgen, dass Sirius auf Seidenschnabels Rücken fliehen kann. Zu Beginn ihrer Zeitreise belauschen Harry und Hermine von einem Besenschrank aus, wie sie selbst mit Ron unter dem Tarnumhang zu Hagrid schleichen, um ihn vor Seidenschnabels Hinrichtung zu besuchen. In ihrer zeitreisenden Version schaffen es Harry und Hermine, ein Versteck im Verbotenen Wald zu erreichen, von dem aus sie Hagrids Hütte beobachten können: Sie sehen wie sie selbst dort ankommen und kurz danach wieder Richtung Schloss zurückgehen, weil Dumbledore in Begleitung des Hinrichtungskomitees anklopft. Auf ihrer Zeitreise fügen Harry und Hermine folgende Ergänzungen in das frühere Geschehen ein: # Sobald der Vollstreckungsbeauftragte Walden Macnair sich vergewissert hat, dass Seidenschnabel im Garten angebunden ist, befreit Harry den Hippogreif und bringt ihn außer Sichtweite. Während er und Hermine mit Seidenschnabel zu einem anderen Versteck gehen, hören sie wieder den Axthieb und Hagrids Aufheulen, wissen jetzt aber, was es wirklich bedeutet: Der frustrierte Macnair hat seine Axt schwungvoll in den Zaun sausen lassen und Hagrid ist in Freudengeheul ausgebrochen. # Sie sehen wie das Hinrichtungskommando zurück ins Schloss geht. # Etwas später verlassen Prof. Dumbledore und noch etwas später auch Hagrid die Hütte. # Um einer Begegnung mit dem Werwolf zu entgehen, fliehen Harry und Hermine mit Seidenschnabel in Hagrids nun leere Hütte, # Harry verlässt die Hütte wieder und verfolgt von einem Versteck am See aus, was am gegenüberliegenden Seeufer geschieht. Dabei wartet er gespannt darauf, dass endlich der Retter dort auftaucht, um die Dementoren mit einem mächtigen Patronus zu verjagen. Herzklopfend erinnert sich Harry daran, dass dieser Retter unglaublicherweise aussah wie James Potter. Erst sehr spät erkennt er, dass er nicht seinen Vater gesehen hat, sondern sich selbst und beschwört schnell den Patronus herauf, der über den See galoppiert und ihn selbst, Hermine und Sirius vor den Dementoren rettet. Dieser Patronus ist ein Hirsch, wie die Animagusgestalt von Harrys Vater. # Als die beiden Zeitreisenden sehen, dass Macnair das Schloss verlässt, um einen der Dementoren für Sirius' schreckliche Bestrafung zu holen, fliegen sie auf Seidenschnabel zu dem Fenster, das Dumbledore genannt hat. Sirius kann durch das magisch geöffnete Fenster hinter den beiden auf Seidenschnabels Rücken steigen. Sie verabschieden sich auf dem Westturm des Schlosses voneinander. Harry und Hermine schauen Sirius nach, als er auf Seidenschnabel davonfliegt. 21. Kapitel im Film Harry kommt in einem Bett im Krankenflügel zu sich. Hermine steht daneben und erzählt ihm, was los ist, die Gespräche mit Snape, Fudge und Madam Pomfrey entfallen. Im Gegensatz zum Buch ist Ron bei Bewusstsein, er liegt mit einem verbundenen Bein in einem Bett. Dumbledore kommt in den Krankenflügel und macht seine mysteriösen Andeutungen. Er verhält sich dabei sehr buchuntypisch rücksichtslos, so klopft er nebenbei auf Rons verletztes Bein, was diesem sichtlich Schmerzen bereitet (wobei auch nicht klar ist, warum Madam Pomfrey das Bein nicht schon geheilt hat). Da Ron nicht laufen kann, begleitet er Harry und Hermine nicht auf die Zeitreise. Die Zeitreise wird stark dramatisiert: * Hermine muss durch Steinwürfe in Hagrids Hütte auf die Ankunft Dumbledores und des Hinrichtungskomitees aufmerksam machen. * Dumbledore zeigt dem Minister die dem Kürbisbeet gegenüberliegenden Ländereien, während Harry und Hermine noch versuchen, Seidenschnabel in den Wald zu ziehen. * Hermine lenkt den Werwolf von Harry durch ein Heulen ab, wodurch der Werwolf auf sie zukommt und sie durch den Wald jagt. Seidenschnabel vertreibt den Werwolf schließlich. Im Gegensatz zum Buch ist Sirius nicht hinter einem Fenster, sondern hinter einer Gittertür gefangen, die Hermine mit dem Filmzauber Bombarda öffnet. Im Hof verabschieden sich Harry und Hermine von Sirius. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3U